


Hell's Not About Fire

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written June 2007 when apiphile requested John/Dean. Which is a pairing that I, shall we say, do not ship. Thus, dead souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Not About Fire

The thing you have to know is this: Reapers don't always follow linear time, especially not while being possessed by demons.

Dean wakes up in a hospital bed, remembering nothing since the crash. He talks to his father and brother, then his father alone some more. John says goodbye and leaves. A few minutes later, he falls down dead.

As his soul heads to the gates of hell, carried in the demon's palm, it passes Dean's, on its way back to his body, covered in reaper's aura. The demon lets them see each other.

The thing you have to know is this: Hell's not about fire. It's about hating yourself.

Dean burns with guilt, to have spoken out against his father for the first time in his life, and now to learn about this trade. He can't say no to anything anymore, too full of need.

John burns because he's already dead, already extracted a stinging promise, and the demon is pulling him out into a twisted shadow, using everything it learned while it was inside him. He'll have a million years to regret this, and still only be getting started.

The thing you have to know is this: Souls can do things that aren't physically possible.

That's how two angry men can twist around, fuck each other at the same time. That's how Dean can fall to his knees on the jagged rocks and suck his father off, and at the same time John can kiss the scrapes on his skin as if he were still a small child.

John gasps Dean's mother's name against his neck, and Dean just mumbles no, sir, and closes his eyes.

The thing you have to know is this: Dean wakes up in a hospital bed, remembering nothing since the crash. He talks to his father and brother, then his father alone some more. John says goodbye and leaves. A few minutes later, he falls down dead.


End file.
